Masochist's Dream
by The Lies I'm Made From
Summary: Aliana is Jeff the Killers new pet after she discovers the creepy pastas. little did he know her little secret...


"That was a fun kill",Jeff said as he wiped his blood stained knife on his hoodie."Too bad they didn't last long, it would be more fun that way".After cleansing his knife, he brought it to his face, admiring his pale white skin, never-blinking eyes,but most importantly, his everlasting carved smile.

He smirked, even though to the eye, people may not see it.  
>He walked towards the woods again, back to his home;Slender Mansion. He twirled his knife in his hand,threw it in the air, and caught reaching it halfway towards the mansion, he heard people talking.<p>

He readied his knife and hid behind a tree;carefully listening to their conversation.  
>It was a family,which consisted of a mother, father, son, and daughter. He stared them down, thinking of making another kill.<p>

That is, until the daughter stood

**Aliana's P.O.V.**

I stood.I love my family and all, but I hate camping.

We left California to come camping here, hearing all the legends that this forest 's why I'm .

Thats why I have to sleep in an uncomfortable tent, eat roasted marshmallows and potato chips, get bitten by mosquitoes, itch because of the grass and get exhausted trying to live in this hell of a place.I know I sound absolutely ridiculous, but I just hate it.I'm not against nature, I just never imagined to go camping, away from my beloved home.  
>I looked at my parents, shoving my hands into my dark gray hoodie."I'm going for a walk",I mumbled as I began to walk away."Okay, just don't stay out too long or wander off to far!", my mother called to me.I waved my hand, not looking back, to let her know I understood.I walked for a good five minutes, taking my time with it<p>

My eyes buzzed around in a , tree, tree, hey look there goes a tree.I mean, is there anything in this damn forest thats interesting!I leaned on a tree and cupped my face in my hands.

I suddenly became interested in my floral designed pants.I began to think deeply...

"Who?",I heard someone say."What?",I said, looking up.  
>"Whoo?",it came again.I stood, grabbing a very thick branch."Show yourself!", I shouted."Who?",then I looked up.<p>

I feel like a total dumb was an owl for Pete's Sake!I threw the branch and laughed at myself.

It was about time for me to go,but I didn't feel like it, so I talked to the owl."So...ya come here often?",I asked, resting my head on my hands.

It tilted it's head to the side,"Who?",I sighed, pulling myself to my feet and dusting myself off.I finally decided to keep walking.I swear, as I walked off, I heard that owl say something."Bye Aliana"

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I'm not gonna wait for them to fall asleep to kill them.If wait too long, Slendy will come looking for me-scolding me afterwards.

I walked straight up towards them, slicing a gash in the father's mother screamed as her beloved husband's blood drenched her.I silenced her, stabbing her in the head.

The son lunged at me, knocking me down.I recovered quickly,stabbing him in the after that, he was still moving.

He punched me in the gut,hard.I have to admit, that kinda hurt.I stabbed him in his neck, going straight through.

His body fidgeted before finally going limp.I laughed, the rush of killing pumping me for kid put up more of a fight than I expected.I flicked my knife, the blood sliding off from the movement.

I began walking again, feeling as though I forgot something, oh well.I just have to focus on going home.

Then, in that brief moment, I remembered:  
>The Girl<p>

**Narrator**

Aliana walked for what felt, to her, like sighed, turning back, heading for the campsite.

Then, something caught her attention from the corner of her turned back the distance stood a large mansion.

Some parts were covered in moss, but thats not what she thought about. She heard about a mansion in these was said that killers and monsters live there.

She didn't believe it, but raised her hopes when they said all whom went to look for it never ,she saw something else.A figure wearing black.

It turned, showing a blue...mask.A strange black substance oozed out of the eye didn't have any eyes.

He-or she probably was one of, whats them things called?You know, those things off the internet.

Oh I remember, a-"Creepypasta",she whispered to body tensed up with fear as she backed away."I see you're checking E.J. out",she heard a muscular voice say.

She slowly turned, coming face to face with the one and only Jeff The Killer.A part of her mind told her to run, another part telling her to scream.

But the biggest part lost connection to her he took out his knife, she charged at him.

Being scared to the point where you feel like shitting bricks is motivation. He tumbled and rolled,getting back to his did the same, but running afterwards.

He chased after her,reaching her and knocking her down in 1.2 seconds."Stop, please!",she begged, struggling as he topped her."Please, I'll do anything!"

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Her words caught my attention,"Anything?" Her cheeks blushed a red color."Damn, we just met and you're already thinking of me naked",I taunted."W-what do you want?",she asked me.I trailed my knife down her neck, she shivered underneath me."I guess I could use a servant",I said."To cook for me.

Slendy cooks to much, and the apron would look better on you."  
>"T-thank you?",she replied."You shall now call me master, and you will be referred to...whatever I refer you to<p>

Let's go",I followed me, looking thanking the heavens that I didn't kill her,but I never said I wouldn't."Your first duty as my pet",I started,"Is to make me some grub,all that killing made me hungry",I finished

**Aliana's P.O.V.**

"Killings!?",I thought aloud."Yeah, why?",he said."No reason",I lord let my family be alright. We reached just outside the mansion, the blue-masked figure wasn't anywhere in sight."Welcome to Slender Mansion",he welcomed me


End file.
